


this is basically science

by Mystrana



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, lil wisp of angst, the krebs cycle but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: No one shows up at study group except Katelyn and Aaron, but they're still going to study! Well, if Aaron can keep his attention on the material, anyhow.(Spoiler alert: he sure can't.)
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	this is basically science

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this not-valentine's-day-themed valentine's day fic (it's definitely the 14th somewhere in the world at the time of this posting). People on twitter kept talking about kateaaron pegging and it just made so much sense that I couldn't help but write this! 
> 
> Thank you to Coop, as always, for the beta, and for preventing me from writing lines about Aaron bathing in Katelyn's essence.

“Ok, so, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” Katelyn said, tapping her heart patterned pencil against her color-coordinated notes, the oranges and pinks and purples blurring together into a cotton candy disaster of information.

Aaron uncrossed his eyes and refocused on the sentence Katelyn was pointing to. The weekly group study session for BIO110 met on Wednesdays at 1:30pm. Except today, no one else had shown up. Aaron wasn’t broken up about it; the week’s lectures had covered topics he remembered from high school. Well, mostly just the thing about the mitochondria.

They were the powerhouse of the cell, after all.

“You’re not listening to a word I’ve said, are you?” Katelyn’s voice broke through Aaron’s thoughts, and he couldn’t help a little smile.

“You caught me,” he said. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh,” Katelyn said, with a little smile of her own. It was just enough to bring out the dimples in her cheeks. “I’ll think of something, don’t you worry! But we really should cover the Krebs cycle once in full before we give up on this session.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, waving a hand towards the candy colored notes. “Aerobic metabolism. One glucose molecule enters, 30-38 ATP leaves.”

Katelyn scowled, but her eyes were fond. “The test is going to break it down into a few more steps than that.” She turned the page in her notebook, where she’d written out each step in her neat handwriting.

Prior to meeting Katelyn, Aaron never had an opinion about handwriting. But Katelyn’s handwriting was the perfect embodiment of, well, Katelyn. She looped her letters together in a mix of cursive and print, a perfect blend of curves and angles. Just like Katelyn. Like the way her pink button up shirt curved around her breasts and dipped in at her waist, and the way her red hair spilled down her back when she took down her ponytail.

Right now, though, her lips were curved into a thoughtful frown. 

“Still not listening,” Katelyn reiterated, and the sparkle behind her brown eyes was a promise of an appropriate consequence. Possibly with something from their small box of toys at her dorm room.

“Ok, ok,” Aaron put his hands up, shifting his seat closer to hers so he could read the notes directly off of her page. “Let’s just start from the top. Glycolysis has occurred, pyruvate has been metabolized into acetyl CoA, two of them, and each one will go through the Krebs cycle.”

“Good.” Katelyn put her hand on Aaron’s thigh, her long fingers tracing slow circles just above his knee. “There’s ten steps.”

Katelyn’s featherlight touch on his jeans was a distraction, but Aaron did his best. “Acetyl CoA is broken down. Becomes citrate.”

“Yes!” Her fingers traveled an inch up Aaron’s thigh. At this rate, there weren’t enough steps in the Krebs cycle to get Katelyn’s hand where he wanted it, but Aaron wasn’t about to complain.

He also couldn’t remember exactly what citrate broke down into, but Katelyn had written it out in her notes. “Next step, aconitate.”

“Mmmm, you had to look, but I’ll allow it.” Katelyn closed her notebook and pressed her thumb gently against the edge of Aaron’s thigh. She moved her hand a few inches up, rested her fingers in the crease of Aaron’s jeans, and waited.

Aaron should have known the next step, but he was flat out unable to activate whatever neural pathway he needed to recall it.

“Ok,” Aaron said, thankful none of the rest of the group was around to hear his admission, “I’m going to need to go over the Krebs cycle a few more times before it sticks.”

“Well, we’ve got some time before next week’s test,” Katelyn said. She leaned forward, until she was a breath away from Aaron’s mouth, and the smell of the peppermint gum she liked to chew when she was studying wafted around them. “And no one else showed up, and my roommate’s got class until three, so maybe we should…” She ghosted her fingers over Aaron’s crotch, and pressed a kiss against his cheek before pulling her hand away, as demure as if she hadn’t just copped a feel of his half-hard dick. “Take advantage of the free time?”

Aaron nodded, already shoving his textbook into his backpack. Delighted by his quick response, Katelyn grabbed her notebook and slid it in her backpack before slipping her fingers between his, and holding his hand as they headed out of the study room. He wasn’t one to wax poetic about something as simple as holding hands, but the way Katelyn’s fingers fit between his was comforting and exciting; her hand was slender but strong, fingertips calloused from years of acro. She had a scar on her left palm where she’d cut herself chopping up carrots with a too dull knife when she was seventeen.

Even though Andrew's schedule wouldn't put him anywhere near the path from the library to the dorms, the moment they were outside, Aaron still glanced around twice out of habit. It wouldn't do to have the moment ruined by his quite literally evil twin.

If Katelyn noticed his furtive scan, she didn't say anything, and fuck, she really deserved better than  _ Aaron _ and the devastating shadow he called a brother. But she was still holding his hand, so Aaron figured he could make it up to her the way he knew best. With his tongue.

Sure enough, Katelyn's roommate Marissa wasn't back yet. The clock above the stove in the kitchenette read 2:16, which gave them almost an hour, accounting for travel time. 

Perfect.

They dropped backpacks and shoes by the door, and Katelyn clicked the lock to her separate bedroom when the door closed behind them. They made it two more steps inside and then she was tipping Aaron’s head up by the chin to bring their lips together. The smell of peppermint flooded Aaron’s nose, followed closely by her strawberry lip gloss. The room hadn’t been that warm two seconds ago, but now Aaron swore the thermostat must have gone up six degrees. Broken. It was probably broken.

He couldn’t think about that any longer, because Katelyn kissed him harder, pressing her tongue into the space between his lips and gleefully invading his mouth. Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist and she shimmied up against him until their hips were flush and her breasts pressed up against his shoulders. If she went on her tip toes, he could rest his face between them. 

"Don't think I've forgotten my promise to think up an adequate punishment for you," she giggled against his skin. She kissed Aaron's jaw, trailed her fingers along the curve of his ear.

Aaron smiled. "I'm trembling," he said, giving an exaggerated shudder. The easy energy between them made all of the sneaking around worth it. He just hoped she felt the same.

"Oh," Katelyn said, and she pulled back just far enough that her devious smile was on full display. "You’ll be trembling when I'm done with you."

Aaron's dick jumped at her words, but he didn't unbutton his jeans. He wrapped fingers through her long, beautiful red hair, and led her back to his lips. Katelyn worked her fingers through his hair, gripping lightly, and it sent a thousand little shocks of enjoyment down Aaron's spine. His dick protested its denim prison, especially when Katelyn dipped her tongue into his mouth again. 

They kissed until the flush on Aaron's neck spread down to his chest, his skin too warm under his shirt. He fumbled with the buttons of his polo and pulled the shirt over his head between passionate kisses. Katelyn caught his hands on their way back down and placed them on her breasts. An invitation.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He cupped his hands around the fullness of her breasts and traced circles with his thumbs near her still clothed nipples. He squeezed, soft and gentle at first, until she was pressing against him more insistently. 

Katelyn reached up and fingered her first button open, revealing more of her cleavage. She smiled and leaned forward. “Think you can handle the next one?”

Aaron matched her smile and flicked the button open, her breasts spilling out of her bra and shirt when she leaned forward. 

"That's what I get for wearing the wrong size bra," she laughed, shifting the band. "But it's so cute, I'm not ready to give it up yet."

The bra was visible with her shirt half undone, an orange silk with white lace and tiny fox prints. It was nice, perhaps even nicer by the fact that her breasts were half hanging out.

When Aaron got the last button undone, Katelyn’s smile took on a new dimension, a little more playful and a lot more devious. “I’m going to get dressed up a little,” she said, patting the soft pink bedspread. “You make yourself comfortable.”

“Now don’t look!” She added cheerfully as she rummaged through the dresser in the room.

Aaron dutifully put his hands up to his face and covered his eyes. He fanned his fingers out so he could make eye contact before turning away. Something rustled, he heard a box open and a drawer close. When the bathroom door clicked closed behind Katelyn, Aaron busied himself with sliding down his pants, and folding them into a neat pile. His underwear was next, and he lay down in her bed, hip propped to the side.

Katelyn came back out of the bathroom, one hand on the door and one hand on her hip, and Aaron’s brain short circuited. Katelyn hadn’t put on much. She stood there in the doorframe, and her fingers rested on the edge of her sparkly pink strappy harness--a turquoise dildo just the right size to tip into  _ intimidating _ gracing the center of the o-ring. A pair of matching pink boots completed the look.

"Oh, shit," Aaron said, eloquently. His cock perked up with a surge of desire.

Katelyn grinned and walked towards him with an exaggerated sway of her hips that had her breasts swaying along and the toy bouncing with every step, and Aaron didn't know where to focus his attention. There wasn't one inch of her that wasn't worth staring at, and by the time she made it to the bed, Aaron was achingly hard and ready to touch her wherever she asked.

"You like it?" Katelyn asked, her smile still broad and devious, and her eyes sparkling.

"The turquoise one looks a little…" Aaron swallowed back just a handful of nerves. "Bigger. Than the purple one we used last time."

"It is!" Katelyn's reply had no right to be as sweet and evil at the same time as it was. "But don't worry. We have time." She leaned forward to meet him in the bed, the skin contact electric. "I'm going to get you so prepared!"

Katelyn climbed onto the bed, the dildo wobbling with the movement, and Aaron was struck by a sudden thought. He sat up in the bed, scooting over to make room for Katelyn, and tentatively reached out. One hand on Katelyn and one hand on the toy. Katelyn nodded encouragement.

"Ooo, how nice of you to think of me!" She said, pressing her hips forward.

Her skin was soft under his fingers, and he traced her curves until he was touching the shiny strap of her harness. It followed the line of her hips and he did too, until his hand was on the curve of her ass. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his other hand, but he wrapped fingers around the turquoise silicone and slid his fist down like he was jerking her off.

"Mmm, feels good," Katelyn said, her eyes half closed. 

"Oh yeah?" Aaron said, a little more sure of himself. "Should I do it again?"

He kept his grip looser than if he was jacking himself off and pumped his fist around her dildo a few more times. Katelyn sighed happily. 

"That's really good," she said, and the praise spread through Aaron's body like warm syrup, leaving him tingly down all his limbs.

"I …" Aaron paused, staring up into Katelyn's gleaming, desire-dark eyes. "I bet you'd like to see me get my mouth on you, wouldn't you?"

Katelyn's breath caught and she nodded, wordless for the moment.

Aaron counted that as a win, and, releasing his hold on the toy, helped Katelyn shift until she was reclining against the headboard, her head propped up on the pillows, and her boots and dildo on display. The harness straps didn't hide anything, though, and when she spread her legs, Aaron couldn't resist running a hand up the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

He planted himself on his knees between her legs and ducked his head down to take her strap in his mouth. The toy didn't seem as big or intimidating with his tongue around it.

Katelyn's giggle from above his head was breathy and excited. "You look so good with your lips around my dick!" 

The tips of Aaron's ears definitely went red, but he gripped her hips with his hands and did his best to pantomime sucking a cock. The toy wasn't very long, so he took an experimental inch more of it in his mouth. It was odd against the back of his tongue, but Katelyn's encouraging words were more than enough to temper the taste. 

He pushed himself on the toy a little further, until his gag reflex threatened to come into play. Aaron backed off, letting the toy pop out of his mouth and staring at the way it wobbled between them.

"Oh my god Aaron! That was super hot!"

"Thanks, I think," Aaron said, but Katelyn grabbed his hand and guided it between her legs, showing him exactly how wet she was.

"See?" Katelyn said, rocking softly against Aaron's fingers. "That was really good."

Aaron nodded, suddenly obsessed with getting his mouth on her again, with burying his face between her legs. She was so wet and he couldn’t wait to taste her. 

"I want to get you off," Aaron said, running his hands down the soft skin of her inner thighs. "I want you on my face."

"Oh!" Katelyn said, her face turning pink. "I'd like that."

They shuffled on the bed, until Aaron was lying on his back, and Katelyn was--carefully--swinging a boot over his head and straddling his face.

"Is this ok for you?" Katelyn asked, her thighs soft and warm on either side of him, the plastic straps of her harness pressing into his cheeks. She leaned forward just a little, bracing herself on her hands on either side of his stomach.

"Mmmhmm," Aaron managed to agree, because he wasn't sure he could make a coherent word. He flattened his tongue against her wet slit and reached up to wrap fingers around her hips to encourage her to find the most comfortable angle.

Katelyn shifted, riding his face slow and tentative at first, and groaning heavily when she found a good rhythm. Her thighs trembled against Aaron's face, and her cunt was slippery and wet on his tongue. She tasted incredible, and Aaron would have been happy to keep her there as long as she liked. 

He tongued up into her eliciting another moan, and he couldn't tell if his face was warm from her legs or how good it made him feel to have her trembling on him. He traced the top strap of the harness around to the front until he was gently fisting the dildo even as she rode his face, rocking harder and faster as she got nearer and nearer to an orgasm.

Aaron gasped for a breath in between her legs and reveled in her weight on his tongue. He steadied one of her thighs, holding her closer, and then reached up to gently catch her breast, swaying in his hand in time to her near frantic movement. He slid his fingers to the tip and rolled her nipple between his fingers, barely noticeable at first and holding tighter as she groaned, deeper and more intense with every passing second. He stopped pretending to jack off the toy and reached up to pinch her other nipple.

Katelyn came with a loud cry as she pressed even harder against him until the harness straps were cutting into his cheeks. Her legs completely enveloped his face and he didn't let go of her breasts until she stopped riding his face and leaned over, nearly collapsed over him with her face just inches away from his straining cock.

Aaron massaged Katelyn's thighs as she slowly stopped trembling, and a moment later, she scooted back onto her knees and dismounted him with a huge smile. His face had to be wet and messy, but she pulled him up and kissed him.

"Lucky you, I taste so good," Katelyn said, and Aaron's face burned. "Ok," she added, looking down as if just remembering what she was wearing. "Now it's your turn! A little fun punishment for not paying attention earlier."

Aaron couldn't help the way his cock twitched at her words. He ached with the need to be touched, to have her hands rough on his hips, to have her invading him in a way that no one else ever had. The first time Katelyn had suggested it, Aaron had tilted his head to the side and thought about how he was supposed to be different from his brother. Then he realized when it came to Katelyn, he would try anything once.

And once was enough to convince him to try again.

Katelyn patted her dildo fondly. "You'll be paying attention for sure in a few minutes."

Aaron nodded, trying not to seem too eager, but Katelyn saw right through him. She always did.

"Alright my pretty boy, you go ahead and get me the lube from the drawer, ok?" Katelyn's voice was just a little more commanding when she asked and Aaron gave up pretense, rising from the bed right away.

When he turned back around, lube in hand, Katelyn had gotten out of the bed, too. She stood, her whole five foot four enhanced by three inch heels, her skin sweat slicked and her harness perfectly wrapped around her hips. Aaron fumbled the bottle of lube, caught it, and fumbled it again. He caught it a foot from the floor.

"Nice catch," Katelyn said. She waited for him to cross the room again, and he did, eagerly, until he was standing in front of her and she towered over him like a goddess. 

Aaron was so hard it hurt, and when Katelyn wrapped a hand around his waist, it was a discharge of energy that threatened to have him coming untouched.

He took three deep breaths, even as he melted into her touch and she tipped his chin up, meeting his lips. Katelyn's kiss was gentle and demanding all at once, and she wove her fingers through his hair, tipping his head back just a little farther.

Aaron gasped, and his scalp tingled, each nerve shouting  _ yes _ and  _ good _ to his brain, a wonderful buzz that circled him. 

Then Katelyn dropped her hand from his waist to his ass, and ran a finger down the cleft. Aaron arched his hips forward and his next breath caught in his throat as his cock pressed up against her dildo. 

Experimentally, Aaron grabbed his dick and the dildo together and jerked himself off for a few moments. His cock was warm and hard, and the toy was cool and firm but with a tiny bit of give.

Katelyn grinned. "You are so pretty when you touch yourself like that," she said.

Aaron's cheeks burned with the praise but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He was drunk on Katelyn's words, drunk on her touch. 

She teased at his entrance for a moment, and he forgot to keep touching himself. Her hand moved away, and the click of a cap let him know to expect lube, but her fingers didn't come back, not yet.

"Ok," Katelyn said, studying Aaron for a moment. He hoped he passed her scrutiny, especially with his cock hanging hard and heavy between them, the dark pink of his skin a contrast to the bright turquoise of her dildo. "Since this is your punishment, I'm going to pick the position. And I want to see you bent over."

God. The effect of those words was another twitch of Aaron's cock and he nodded, hopefully not too eagerly. The image of him bent over the bed and Katelyn grabbing his hips and shoving into him was a lot to handle. He might combust from how warm the room had gotten.

Katelyn guided Aaron to the bed and gave him a pillow to lean over. "That's perfect!" she said, giving him a pat on his now perfectly (according to her) upturned ass. 

It was such a vulnerable position, Aaron bent over and Katelyn right there, able to see the parts of him that were normally hidden under layers of clothing and, often, Exy gear. He kind of liked knowing that this was for her eyes only.

His thoughts were interrupted by her finger, dripping wet with lube and pressing a lot more firmly against his entrance than a minute ago. He breathed out, slowly, reminding himself that she would go slow and that she would be gentle. 

"That's good, Aaron, breathing for me like that," Katelyn said, as if she could read his mind. Maybe she could. Probably not, because then she'd have run screaming from him by now, right?

Her finger slipped past the ring of muscle and Aaron's thoughts shot back to the present situation. Katelyn's finger was in his ass. She wasn't doing much yet, just letting him get used to the intrusion, and sliding her finger in just a little deeper. And even still, Aaron's heart was racing a little faster, pounding in his chest a little harder.

And then Katelyn added a second finger. She slid it in so smoothly and easily that Aaron found himself pressing back against her fingers, trying to draw her in a little deeper.

Katelyn giggled, a sweet sound. "Ooo, you remember how nice it feels now, don't you?"

Aaron nodded, not trusting his voice. Katelyn pushed a third finger in his hole, and his breath stuttered. He drew in the next breath and pushed back against her fingers. 

"I love how you look right now," Katelyn said. He didn't need to look at her to hear the smile in her voice, but he couldn't help but twist his head back just enough to see. Katelyn's expression was fond, like she was the lucky one for getting to shove a dildo up his ass. Aaron had to look away. He buried his head in the pillow.

"I think," he said, the pillow muffling some of the roughness in his voice, "that I'm ready."

"Excellent!" Katelyn sounded so delighted. She didn't take her fingers out right away though; first she curled them in just a little deeper, searching for the right spot. 

Aaron breathed through the movement, and was rewarded with a burst of pleasure when she pressed against his prostate. His back arched and he was sure he'd left a wet spot of precum on the side of the bed.

Katelyn did it again, and Aaron groaned into the pillow. When she touched him there, he started to think things like  _ she could just touch me there forever _ and  _ holy fuck I'm going to come in three seconds if she does that again. _

Thankfully for Aaron's pride, Katelyn eased her fingers out. The emptiness was overwhelming for a heartbeat. There were a few moments of shuffling, the cap of the lube clicked again and then the lube-slicked, firm silicone of her dildo pressed against his hole.

It was a lot larger than her three fingers had been. Aaron pictured how Katelyn must look behind him, one hand on his hip and one hand probably guiding the toy into… him. Aaron panted, trying to relax. The toy wasn't that big. It just felt firmer. It wouldn't hurt. It would be a pleasurable stretch.

Katelyn pushed into him, and Aaron stopped forming rational thoughts. He just let Katelyn take him. She moved slowly, so slowly that he wasn't sure if she was moving at first, but then the slight swell of the toy slipped inside and Aaron moaned into the pillow. Katelyn had known what she was doing when she gave him that to hold onto.

"Aaron, you are doing so good," Katelyn encouraged him. 

Some punishment, he thought in a distance part of his brain. The rest of his brain lit up in joy at her praise. He was doing so good, he would do so good for her. He'd do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to bend him over and fuck him with an even larger dildo he'd tell her to do it.

"Oh, fuck," Aaron groaned into the pillow. His cock was throbbing between his legs, and he was practically rutting against the bed trying to find release. 

Katelyn slid deeper inside, and Aaron grabbed back blindly, reaching for her hips so he could help pull her closer. "Please," he pleaded into the pillow. "I want you."

"Oh, Aaron. You sound like you're enjoying this." Katelyn was too; her voice was floaty and lovely on his ears.

She pushed in even deeper, until her warm, soft thighs were pressed against his ass. Aaron mewled into the pillow, so thankful that only half of the noise made it past the fluffy pillow.

"You ready for me to start moving a little?" Katelyn asked. 

She had promised to go slow and take her time and now? Now Aaron just wanted her to pound into him until he was coming, wanted the slap of her skin against his, wanted the fullness of the toy moving inside him.

"Please," he said, turning his face so she could hear the desire in his voice. "Please fuck me."

Maybe outside of this room, he'd be embarrassed by how much he begged her, but he didn't think so, not when Katelyn reached up, stroked his hair, and said, "You're beautiful laid out like this, pushing up against me like you can't get enough of my cock, moaning with every little move I make."

Every nerve in Aaron's body lit up in pleasure as she pulled out and fucked back into him, gripping his hips tight. The toy was firm against his prostate and Katelyn was powerful, and Aaron rode the waves like he was weightless, floating in a sea of pleasure. 

He knew he had to have gotten the bedding all messed up with precum, but he didn't care. He knew that without the pillow he was probably loud enough for the people in the next dorm over to hear, but he didn't care.

Katelyn fucked him like they'd done this together a hundred times, even though it was more like three. Their sweat-slicked skin slapped together, and the noise somehow seemed more indecent than ever. Aaron gasped when she changed her angle and fucked him right up against his prostate.

"Do you want me to touch you too?" She cooed, leaning over him. Her stomach and breasts pressed against his back and he went a little light headed from all of the sensory input.

He was pretty sure he managed to nod though, because then Katelyn was standing up again so she could keep fucking him with one hand on her hip and one hand slid around to touch his cock. 

She wrapped her fingers around the head of his cock and pumped him gently, slowing down her pace to match. Aaron tried to catch his breath, but it was like falling downhill; everything was happening all at once, all of his body was  _ on, go, keep going _ , and when Katelyn started to jack him off in earnest, Aaron just let the sensation wash over him. He was falling, but Katelyn's hands on him were strong enough to keep him upright.

Dizzy from desire, Aaron didn't know whether he was arching up into her hand or pushing back against her strapon, or trying to do both at once. She was relentless, now, her hand moving faster, her hips snapping against him firmer and her voice ringing in his ears: "Come for me whenever you're ready, baby, you're doing so good for me, you're so fucked out and-"

Aaron couldn't hold on for another second. He stiffened around her dildo, back arching up as he came, the pulses of cum ripping through him like a storm. He wasn't sure if he came on the bedding or in her hand or everywhere, he just came without a single concern in the world. It was like the drop in a roller coaster, and his legs shook when he reached the bottom. 

He was aware only a few minutes later that he was still trying to catch his breath. Katelyn had a gentle hand on his hips as she slid out even slower than she'd gone in, not wanting to make him feel the emptiness too soon.

She was perfect. God, she deserved someone better than Aaron. But he wasn't going to nope his way through his post orgasm bliss, and he carefully turned around so he could go on his tiptoes to kiss her.

"You did amazing," she whispered against his lips, and Aaron shivered.

"You did all the hard work," he admitted. "I just got to enjoy it."

"Don't worry," she said, a new sparkle in her eyes. "I'll find a way for you to make it up to me. This is basically for science. We'll have to run some more trials to make sure it's as good as it seemed this time."

Aaron grinned. "I am happy to donate my ass for science. I think. Wait, that doesn't sound right-"

But Katelyn cut him off with a syrup sweet kiss, and Aaron thought that maybe, just maybe, he could tell his brother to go fuck off his deal so he could be with Katelyn the way she deserved.

The sound of a key in the lock to the dorm room made them glance at the clock by the mirror. 

Katelyn laughed. "Not a minute too soon! She would have heard you for sure. Let me go get changed and I'll be right back out." 

She started for the bathroom, and Aaron watched her hips as she walked.

"Oh, and next time?" she added as she turned to look at him. "Let's do it in front of the mirror if you think you can handle it."

Aaron sat down right where he was as his cock tried to perk up again. "For science," he finally managed to say.

Katelyn's grin was incandescent as she nodded. "For science."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Mystrana_) and [tumblr!](https://mystrana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
